Artificial intelligence (“AI”) has potential to be one of the most impactful technologies of the 21st century and beyond. Unfortunately, software developers currently looking to work with AI must learn complex toolkits, use limited application programming interfaces (“APIs”), use constrained black-box solutions for AI, or some combination thereof. The foregoing limitations must be overcome for software developers and enterprises to solve real-world problems with AI. In addition, with fewer than 20,000 data science experts capable of building AI at its lowest levels, working with AI needs to be made more accessible to the 20 million or more software developers of the software development community. Provided herein are AI systems and methods that address the foregoing.